1. Field of the Invention
The present invention describes methods for increasing the viscosity of an aldehydic composition.
2. Description of the Art Practices
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,089 issued Jan. 6, 1976 to Karl et al that acid solutions containing homopolymers of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropanesulfonic acid and its salts may be used to thicken aqueous solutions. Such compositions were described as being useful in the controlled release of viscous acidic liquids, such as retarding the action of acids on limestone during acidizing of oil wells.
It was later discovered by Lundmark et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,422 issued Dec. 27, 1977 that homopolymers of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropanesulfonic acid salts could be used to impart lubricity to kerationous substrates such as skin or hair or upon mucous membranes to impart a lubricated feel. Such compositions were stated to have utility in diverse personal care products such as hand and body creams, soap bars, suntan lotion, preelectric shave skin conditioners aftershave lotions, lip balms, cold creams, bubble baths, cleansing and lotion pads, douches and vaginal lubricants. Similar products are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,422 issued Dec. 27, 1977 to the same Lundmark et al entity comprising as an additional ingredient a monohydric alcohol. Such compositions were desirable where it was necessary to thicken an alcohol containing product to obtain the proper viscosity for the desired use.
It has now been found that if an aldehyde is dissolved in a miscible solvent which is compatible with a homopolymer of a salt of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane-sulfonic acid that an aldehyde will be obtained in a thickened solution by raising the viscosity of the dispersion containing the aldehyde. This is particularly important in applications where the aldehyde functions best by slow release such as in a disinfectant.
Therefore, there exists a need to prepare a thickened aldehyde containing composition. During the course of making the present invention, the author has discovered that various aldehydes have their viscosity raised substantially when included in a solution in which the aldehyde is miscible with the polymer of the present invention.
Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight and temperatures are given in degrees Celsius unless otherwise indicated. The reader is also referred to the copending application of Bator et al Ser. No. 284,145 filed July 16, 1981 for thickened ketone compositions.